Daughters of the Bloodline
by Gringle Kirby
Summary: Getting slow again... lost my begining to chapter 10... Post as soon as I finish the new version.
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur, you think it would say FANFIC if I did. Oh, and part of it was borrowed from the author of Wolf King, Bridget Woods, so don't sue me on that either.**

_BE WARNED: May contain profanity, sexual reference, and violence._

Summary: What if five best friends were transported back through time to change the Fate of Arthur and his Knights? Each girl with her own ability to bespeak a specified species of animal, a gift inherited by their ancestors…The Bloodlines of Ireland.

A thunder of hooves could be heard ringing through the forest, then around the bend of the old forest path came a black horse. The horse was pure black, but a closer look revealed that the horse had a white mane and tail, his rider sat astride him on a English riding saddle that a person could adjust the stirrups to make it a racing saddle. The rider herself wore black riding boots, jeans, and a red plaid flannel shirt. Her long black hair whipped furiously out behind her as the horse ran flat out, full speed. Soon, four more riders came around the bend, all riding black horses. The lead rider stopped, the rest stopping a few feet from her, she turned to them. "Sharra, I don't know why you do this. You know none of our horses can out pace Phantom," said Caitlyn, the girl riding Pied Piper and wore a black shirt that said 'Yoda is my Hero' on the front and black pants.  
"I do it for the fun and exhilaration of the chase," Sharra answered, smiling.

Liz the girl wearing a blue shirt that said 'When you feeling blue just think…How would a hamster dance?' and a pair of faded blue jeans was astride a horse named Nazgul. Heather was wearing a black shirt that said 'Come to the Dark Side…We have Cookies!' and a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees, which she put there herself instead of buying them like that, rode RingWraith. And Shea wore a grey shirt that said 'Silent but Deadly!' on the front and on the back said 'POOT!' and had a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, she rode Nightmare. They always spent their free time riding on Sharra's ranch, all were at or around twenty years old but still loved hanging out a lot.

Sharra caught a glimpse of colors out of the corner of her eyes and turned Phantom toward it, there she saw two of her horses. One a piebald Gypsy stallion, who stood 15.3 hands high and answered to the name of Ghost Walker or Ghost for short. The other was a chestnut Arabian who stood 14.2 hands high and was dubbed Native Dancer, but was sometimes called Native. "Dammit, what are they doing out?" Sharra asked, infuriated. "We better get them back," She said as she pulled Phantom along side Native and grabbed the halter right under his chin. Caitlyn grabbed Ghost and started to follow Sharra, knowing not to disturb her when she was angry.

A ways down the old forest path Sharra noticed that the path curved to the left and not the right. She halted Phantom confuse. "Did we take a wrong turn?" She asked.  
"No. Why?" answered Caitlyn, as all the other girls shook their head. As an answer, the horses grew nervous, as the ground seemed to shift and change beneath their feet, it went from gravel to a worn dirt path. As if going through a curtain, their clothes changed and the saddles their horses wore turned to blankets, the color of the sun. The blanket Native was wearing lengthened, to where it almost touched the ground, and turned gold with a white dragon on each side. All the girls now wore a white tunic that would be down to their knees if they were standing, an off-white pair of pants, and a pair of mid-calf length rabbit fur boots. Each tunic had a white dragon embroidered in gold on the front.

"That was totally freaky," Heather said, her voice shaking. Sharra didn't voice her opinion, she too was shaken up.  
"Let's go see if we can find someone to help us. Shea, Caitlyn! Come with me. Heather! You and Liz take Native and Ghost. Keep us in sight but don't leave the forest," Sharra instructed.  
"Ok," Heather said and grabbed Native, while Liz grabbed Ghost. Sharra motioned to the other two and they left the dense forest.

They rode about a mile out and stopped when they found another path. "Look riders," Caitlyn said. They turned their horses toward the riders and headed in their direction at a slow walk, being cautious. The riders seemed to spot them and came riding at them at an incredible rate.  
"Um…Guys, I don't think they're friendly," Sharra said, half panicked. They spun the horses about, Phantom half rearing, and sped off. "You two do a round-about and get back to Heather and Liz. I'll keep them distracted," Sharra said. Caitlyn and Shea broke away and not even two seconds later two riders broke from their pack and followed them.

The riders came up around Sharra. One of the men reached out to grab Phantom's reins, but Phantom was feeling antsy and bit out at his horse. "Phantom, come on! FLY!" Sharra yelled. Phantom heard the urgency in Sharra's voice, his stride lengthened and his pace grew faster, he burst from the pack just as the front rider was about to box her in.

Tristan was shocked that horse could be so evil tempered he could lash out at his own kind because their rider was trying to slow him down. He recovered his horse and was just about to reach out again, just as Lancelot tried to box her in to force the horse to slow, when the horse rocketed from between them. Dagonet exchanged shocked looks with Tristan and Arthur, when Bors hollered out. "She's headed for the gully," he cried. They all halted, their horses hooves sending up sod.

Sharra saw the gulley just as it came up, her heart quickened. "Phantom, I know you can make it! I believe in you!" She yelled. Phantom's feet left the ground and Sharra closed her eyes. When they hit the ground she stopped him, opening her eyes. She turned to Arthur and the Knights and stared at them defiantly. She then set her heels into Phantom's flanks. He reared and gave a defiant whinny then sped off toward the forest to find their friends.

"I wonder if Gawain and Galahad caught the other two," Bors said.   
"Let's go find out," Lancelot said.  
"Yes, let's go. We'll never catch that one anyway," Arthur agreed. They turned their horses about and started at a trot. Tristan held his arm out and his hawk landed.  
"You want to help us find Gawain and Galahad?" he questioned. The hawk screeched and flew off. She flew for a while then started to circle. They came upon Gawain and Galahad, a kicking and screaming woman was draped over Gawain's saddle. "You overgrown jackass! What the hell do you think I am, some sort of cave woman? You wait! When you put me down I'll gouge your eyes out with a spoon!" Shea's enraged screams came.  
"Quiet woman," Dagonet said. Gawain let her down and they surrounded her. Shea gave them all lancing stares that would cow a lesser man.  
"What is your purpose here?" Arthur questioned. Shea was shocked as she answered, her voice had taken a British accent and she had come up with an answer as if that's what they were really doing.

"Not that it is any of your business, but we came to find a worth mate for our king's stallion, The Native Dancer," Shea hissed. _Not that that's what we're really here to do._  
"Why did you run from us?" Arthur asked.  
"Well, would you sit there and wait for a group of riders who are charging full speed at you and look threatening? Oh, Aye…You probably would sit there and wait for them to approach you. Then say 'Hello, you look threatening and I probably should run away but I am such a stupid, numb-witted, and arrogant male that I will sit here and wait for you to run me down.' I knew you would not catch our leader, but your stupidity just adds to the impossibility of you catching her," Shea snapped the answer. Tristan smiled at the girls' bravery, but looked up when he heard a shrill and angry whinny. Nightmare stood behind Galahad. His ears were laid back and his nostrils flared as he stamped his hoof.

"No Nightmare!' Shea said quickly, for she knew that if he had his way there would be someone with a few cracked ribs.

Sharra rode into camp, the others had started a fire and it was dark. Caitlyn got up and walked over to her.

"We have got a couple problems," she said.

"And what are they?" Sharra inquired.

"Our cover story is that we're here to find Native a mate, I don't know how we came up with that and I don't think that's why we're really here. And those bastards who were chasing us caught Shea," Caitlyn stated, angrily. Sharra leaned against Phantom and sighed heavily, stress weighing down on her.

"What is your name, woman?" Dagonet asked, as they sat close to the fire for warmth. Shea stayed away from the group she was mad that they had tied her by the leg to a tree.

"That is confidential information," she replied.

" What in hell is that supposed to mean?" Lancelot half-yelled, annoyed because she had been saying the same thing for about two hours.

"It means, if I tell you I would have to kill you," she replied.

"And why is that?" Galahad asked, sarcastically.

"Because a name makes you more intimate with your enemies, if they know your name it makes it easier for them to hunt you down and kill you. Besides, people must earn the right to know my name," Shea replied, even though she knew he was being sarcastic.

"Well, why not lie?" Gawain asked, confused.

"Because A: I don't lie to people and B: I love my name and wouldn't be called anything else but _my_ name. I definitely wouldn't want you to call me Bridget or something horrible like that," Shea replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Bastard Son Of An Earth Worm!

**Disclaimer: You know it gets annoying writing these so don't get in a huffy and try to sue me if you don't see one of these for every chapter. It's not like I'm trying to gain a profit from the original work, no one pays me to write _FAN FICTION._**

_YOU MUST BE WARNED: May contain profanity, sexual reference, and violence._

Chapter 2: Bastard Son of an Earth Worm! 

Caitlyn awoke in the morning to find Sharra had disappeared, probably headed toward the waterfall that they had found the night before. Soon Liz and Heather awoke to help Caitlyn go hunting. They hadn't been a minute from camp when Liz and heather heard Caitlyn shriek. "Die, you bastard son of an earth worm! Deceitful, fanged, spawn of Satan! Die! Die! Die!" When they approached, with the last, they heard a thud for every "die" she said. When they could see her they saw she had a seven-foot snake in her right hand. Caitlyn looked up at them with a smile and held the snake out to show them. "Breakfast!"

The snake was put on a long stick like a cabob and set over the fire to cook. Phantom whinnied shrilly and the girls' heads flew up when an answering whinny came, closely followed by the sound of approaching horses. "Heather, Liz! They don't know about you two. Go find Sharra, that way they think there is only three of us," Caitlyn said. The girls grabbed their quivers and bows and then disappeared into the forest just before Arthur and company came around the bend of the path, Shea in tow. Caitlyn noticed that they were one rider short than yesterday and wondered if Shea had killed him.

* * *

When Shea turned the bend in the path and spotted Caitlyn, she saw her run to her horse pack and grab a dagger that had a six-inch blade. Shea was shocked to see that Heather, Liz, and Sharra were nowhere to be seen. Caitlyn stood there in a tense slightly crouched position, ready for a fight if the need arose.

Arthur and his men dismounted, Tristan not among them, when they reached her. " We wish to speak to your leader," Arthur said, in a tone of authority. "Well, to do that you would have to travel about 10,000 leagues west." Caitlyn's sarcastic comment sent Shea into a fit of giggles.

"He means Sharra," Shea said between gales of giggles.

"Oh, I guess…as long as she isn't bathing," Caitlyn answered. Caitlyn spun, knife out and ready for a fight, when Tristan stepped out of the brush in the direction the horses were grazing.

"Your report, Tristan?" Arthur asked.

"Seven horses among three riders, five of them being good riding horses, how odd," Tristan said in mock confusion. Arthur was just about to question Caitlyn when she interrupted him.

"You came to see my leader, not count our horses and riders," she said, arms folded after sticking the knife in her boot. She then turned and led the way about a half- mile into the forest.

They reached a place in the forest that had a waterfall, it stood probably 100 feet tall. At the bottom of the waterfall was a small lake that fed several small rivers. Caitlyn pointed to the top of the waterfall where a lone figure stood. "There she is, though I think you should wait until she comes down or she will be angry," Caitlyn said. Galahad walked forward only to be pulled back, by the collar, by Tristan. He was just about to ask why Tristan had done it, when Heather came flying through the trees hanging on a rope. Heather swung through the spot Galahad had just been in and with a "WEE!" let go of the rope and landed with a huge splash in the water. Gawain stepped forward and too was pulled back by Tristan, when Liz came through with a "WOOHOO!" and a huge splash.

They came up laughing and splashing water at each other. Liz stopped when she noticed Arthur and the other knights gaping at her and Caitlyn smiling at them. "LET"S DO THAT AGAIN!" Heather exclaimed, but got a blank look on her face when she noticed the group on shore. Liz whistled shrilly up the waterfall and Sharra disappeared. "She's on her way down," Liz said, still in the water. They looked up to the top of the waterfall just as Sharra's body came flying from the cliff. Three-quarters the way down she shifted into a diving position and cleaved the water with the grace of a kingfisher. When she surfaced she swam for shore and got out. She wrung out her hair and tugged on her boots and then she reached into her pack and pulled out black robes and a silver hair clasp.

"Just think you did all that climbing and it only took one dive to get back. GOD! It makes me wish I was a salmon," Liz exclaimed, which drew a smile from the other girls.

As Sharra pulled on the robes and put the clasp in her hair, Shea came flying from the rope and landed in the water with a big enough splash to swamp Heather and Liz. The two came up sputtering, while Shea laughed. Sharra adjusted her robes, taking off the front piece of cloth, so they opened in the front. "Your followers are not very disciplined," Arthur commented, looking toward Shea.

"Actually they are, they just choose to have a sense of humor and let their hair down once in a while," Sharra answered.

"Actually, we're robots who are almost entirely human, she's training us backwards so we become robots again. We're her slaves this is our only free time for a millennia," Heather whispered, drawing giggles from Shea and Liz. Sharra jumped back just as an arrow landed where her feet had been.

"Are you expecting someone to help you catch us?" she asked in anger. Shea, Liz, and Heather came flying out of the water and all the girls picked up their bows. "Woads!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I should have known not to trust you," Sharra hissed.

"Their not my men," Arthur said.

"I'm Sure," she sneered sarcastically, and ran off.

A/N#1: Idea for the next chapter already in my mind and starting to take it's place on paper, this is where they meet their animals. Sorry it took so long my mind wasn't on this for the past week because I've been sick and my mom's computer crashed.


	3. Chapter 3: Merlin's Gift

**A/N#1: Just thought I'd let you know I'm going back and changing the first chapter, that's the reason it's taking so long with updating. The girl's are no longer going to have British accents, I noticed to late that it didn't go with my plot. The girl's intros will be better and I'm going to change their uniform. This is kind of a story to get a head start on my Creative Writing class, I just thought I'd post it online for your reading pleasure.**

**A/N#2: The main reason there are five girls is that there are five major bloodlines, not because I wanted to make my story a Mary-Sue and have all my characters to fall in love with the knight's. I mean the guys are like 30 years old and my girls are only 20. I don't like pairings if men are over 3 years older or younger than my characters. If there had been three major bloodlines I would have created three girls. Get my meaning? Thanks to all for reviewing and thank you for being patient. Sorry it took so long, Christmas break and Exams are stalling me.**

Chapter 3: Merlin's Gift 

Sharra and the girls ran through the trees to get back to their camp. As they entered the camp, greenery flew up around them and Sharra had the feeling of being ripped from the earth's gravitational pull. They fell back down as the ropes of the net came up around them. The last thing Sharra saw as blackness overcame her was a man with a moon shape on his head.

* * *

Arthur watched the girl's disappear then made his way after them, remembering that they had left their horses at the girl's camp. When they reached the camp the girls were nowhere to be seen and their horses gone too. "Did they leave?" Lancelot wondered aloud. "Let us leave before the Woads come back," Dagonet suggested. Arthur hated to leave in case the girls had been captured, but duty called.

* * *

Sharra's mind was on the edge of consciousness, but was aware of something holding her down.

_Someone help me! _She cried in her mind.

_I will help you Human-Pup. Do not fear._

_Who are you? _She awoke fully trying to find the voice in her mind. A group of people huddled around her with an old man crouched beside her, speaking in a language she didn't understand. The only words that she could understand, and the ones that seemed most important, were "Artorius" and "Merlin". A low growl emitted from somewhere and the people scampered around her and stood back a ways, watching. A large black wolf stood just inside the clearing, his eyes flashed and teeth bared. Sharra began to struggle to get up when the wolfs' eyes fell on her. _Do not fret Human-Pup, I am here._

_You're the voice! Who are you?_

_Your friend, a wolf, _he answered, confused.

_I meant, what's your name?_

_Gyliath is what the other wolves call me. Do you have a name?_

_Yes, Sharra._

She stood with aid from the wolf and looked around. There was no sign of the others, she seemed to be the only on there. She noticed Phantom, Native, and Ghost grazing by a stream, they had probably fought their aggressors and wondered off when the girls had been captured. Sharra whistled shrilly to them. Phantom's head shot up, his ears perked up sharply, and he answered with a piercing whinny. He came charging through the people who dispersed immediately, disappearing through the trees. Phantom stood there stamping his hoof, nostrils flared and eyes on fire, after he chased the last of them off. Native and ghost's halters were tied loosely around their neck, the way they had left them before getting captured; they had followed Phantom. Sharra struggled to get onto Phantom's back but with a little help from her newfound friend and native she got on successfully. Sharra slumped over Phantom's neck while Gyliath lead the way.

_I need to find my friends._

_Don't worry we will, _Gyliath thought.

* * *

Phantom picked his way through the forest, following Gyliath, but careful not to make Sharra's ride uncomfortable. They emerged from the forest out on the plain they had run from Arthur on.

_I'm getting off._

Sharra dismounted and started to walk, she didn't want to wear Phantom down too much, they still needed to find the others.

_You need your strength too, he'll be fine._

_I want to walk for a little bit._

Out of a bush, suddenly, came the large black form of a panther. Native and Ghost grew wide-eyed and galloped off. The large cat hissed and, in one lithe movement, bounded toward Phantom. Phantom reared, bellowing, and pulled his reins from Sharra's grasp. "No!" Sharra cried, as the beast charged after Phantom.

* * *

A hawk screeched overhead, and Tristan looked up. "Tristan, What is the matter?" Arthur asked, for he had heard the hawk and noticed Tristan stop.

"There is something wrong," Tristan answered, simply. He was just about to call the hawk down when they heard a scream. They turned about and saw a horse racing across the plain followed by a shadowy, lithe form. Setting their heels into their horses' flanks, they sped toward the humanly figure by the forest. When they drew close they realized it was Sharra, she was swaying on her feet. When they reached her she dropped to her knees, grabbing Gyliath's scruff so she didn't fall all the way down.

Phantom came speeding by, but grew tired of being chased by the panther and turned. He reared, ears laid back and eyes ablaze, and brought his feet down hard together, inches from the large cat. The beast hissed and dodged, running around to jump on Phantom's back.

_Gyliath help him! _Sharra screamed in her mind.

_He can hold his own._

Phantom all of a sudden flipped on his back, rolling on and crushing the panther, breaking his clawed grip on his back. The cat was just about to spring on Phantom again but stopped when he heard a shout. "Cain, NO!" came Shea's voice, before anyone had noticed she had come up stealthily and stood beside Sharra. Sharra heard the exchange between them.

_They were going to attack you._

_No they weren't, they're my friends, and besides how could she have possibly known where I was._

_She's got a wolf…_

_He's probably like you are to me._

_Running out of arguments? _Sharra put in.

_Yeah he is. _Shea answered.

Cain got a grouchy look on his face and sat down. Phantom eyed him warily and then snorted in his face as he walked by to get to Sharra.

_I'll call the others._

_You know where they are? _Sharra asked.

_Yeah, after we got separated from you a whole group of animals attacked that "Moon-Forehead Man" because we called out for help._

Just then Heather rode in on RingWraith and had a half-grown swan in her left arm. Liz followed on Nazgul and behind her came a large white stag. Caitlyn caboosed the procession on Pied Piper and had a hold of Nightmare's reins, in Nightmare's saddle there sat a large male eagle with lancing amber eyes. The parade of animals gathered in a loose semi-circle around Sharra, who stood gaping.

* * *

You are Artorius?" she asked sometime later around a fire.

"Yes," he answered.

"Who are the rest?" she questioned.

"Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan," he said, indicating each.

"Who are you and yours?"

"Their not my followers, but my friends. I will introduce mine and they will in turn introduce their own. I'm Sharra and the black wolf, my familiar I guess you'd say, is Gyliath."

"I'm Heather and my familiar is the white cygnet, Luin."

"I'm L…Elizabeth and my familiar is the white stag, Haku."

Sharra gave her a quick glace when she almost slipped. They had agreed earlier that she had to use her given name. Liz's eyes gleamed with malice at the name.

"Hello, I'm Caitlyn and my familiar is the eagle, Gwaihir," she said, so energetically that the others thought she was going to stand up and shake everyone's hand. Caitlyn dimmed when Sharra raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to tell you my name," Shea stated.

"Why not we have waited long enough!" Lancelot asked angrily.

"Well, after being carried in an unladylike fashion across a saddle, and being tied to a tree…" Gawain and Galahad blushed profusely. "You know, a woman's honor is more fragile than your own."

"Tell them," Sharra said using a tone of authority.

"Oh alright, I'm Shea and the black panther is my familiar, Cain."

"I think that's enough inquiry for tonight, I'm exhausted," Sharra stated.

* * *

As she lay dreaming, the old man's words came to her. " I am Merlin…You are of a bloodline long forgotten, The Animal People of the island Across The Sea have all but disappeared. You have the strength and abilities of the Wolf Man who lead them. Child of the Old Ways, Your destiny lies with Artorius and his knights. You can never go home, your destiny lies in our time." 


	4. Chapter 4: It Won't Come Out!

Chapter 4: It Won't Come Out! 

Liz awoke the next morning with a yawn that could rival a hippo. She stretched, arching her back and wiggling her toes. When she opened her eyes she noticed that "the man with the lecherous eye", the one they called Lancelot had been watching her. She glared evilly at him, but her eye began to itch so she rubbed it. She then remembered that she had left her contacts in, not wanting to arouse questions from Arthur and his men. She turned away from the fire and Arthur's men, trying to get them out. She knew they had "suction-cupped" themselves to her eyes and would be hard to get out, but grew more frantic the more she tried.

Shea awoke next to her with more or less the same routine. "What's up, Liz?" Shea asked in a hushed tone.

"My contacts, they won't come out!" Liz answered, in a panicked and hushed voice.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll be able to get them out," Shea said, comforting. Sensing her distress the white stag, Haku, tried to calm her down by rubbing his head against her, but with no prevail. Sharra was walking back over to the girls from talking with Arthur, when tears started streaming down Liz's face, as she grew even more frantic. She kept repeating constantly, "They won't come out!"

"What's with her?" asked Sharra.

"She can't get her contacts out," Shea replied, patting Liz on the back while putting a hooded cloak around her shoulders, to avoid the knights seeing her cry. Shea knew Liz would never forgive them if they allowed a man to see her cry.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about them. I don't have on my glasses and I can't find them anywhere, but I can see perfectly fine," Sharra stated calmly. Liz looked up at her eyes agape for she knew that Sharra was as blind as a bat when she didn't have her glasses. Shea sat there gaping too.

"Well, it would've been nice to know earlier," Liz said, tears finally stopped falling.

"You b…" she started, but was interrupted by Arthur's call.

"Time to leave," Arthur said, in a slightly raised voice, as Tristan rode out to scout the road. The girls gathered their things and strapped them to the horses, Liz sending "icy-dagger" looks over her shoulder all the while. They mounted up just as Tristan came back announcing the road all clear.

A/N#1: This chapter is somewhat shorter but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Next chapter, the girls meet the Bishop, a man they could possibly despise more than Lancelot's lecherous ways.


	5. Chapter 5: Ill Fated Meeting of Bishop G

Chapter 5: Ill Fated Meeting of Bishop Germanius

"I swear to God, Lancelot, you look at me like that again and you'll be a eunuch before the day is done," Heather said, brandishing her dagger at him. This drew snickers from the knights and the girls, except Lancelot, who was shocked.

"Heather!" Sharra said, sharply calling her friend to order, but it was softened by the fact that she was trying hard not to laugh. Lancelot started eyeing Heather warily now instead of the openly-undressing-her-with-his-eyes look he had been giving her just seconds before. Heather fell in rank behind Sharra all the while mumbling something about Lancelot being a "self-absorbed man-whore".

The girls huddled together in their riding group, their animals having left them to wonder free, while Arthur and Knights rode in their ranks and paid more attention to their traveling route than the girls at that moment.

"Those guys look vaguely familiar," Caitlyn said. "And normally I remember a group of hot guys when I see them. Hey! Wait a sec…" Caitlyn continued in an excited whisper.

"Hey doesn't anyone think that this is looking like that movie that Sharra dragged us to the movie theatre to see? What was it called," Shea asked, interrupting Caitlyn.

"King Arthur," they gasped in unison.

"Ah. As promised, the Bishop's carriage."

"Our freedom, Bors."

"Mm. I can almost taste it," Bors replied.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur."

"Stupid lily-livered chicken, to afraid of getting killed to travel less obvious. I mean why doesn't he post a big sign that says 'Fat, ugly, greedy, bastard bishop sitting here!'" Heather blurted. Arthur gave her a shocked look while the rest of the knights bowed their heads to hide their smiles. Sharra elbowed her in the ribs.

"Sorry I forgot myself."

"Woads!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Ahh! Those freaky Smurfs," Liz screeched.

The girls charged down the hill, trying not to fall off their horses from laughter. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Sharra launched herself off Phantom's back, using the force of his speed, feet first into a Woad. A Woad came charging at her from behind, she went to kick backwards but the Woad caught her foot. Sharra smiled evilly and propelled herself into a spin, her foot connecting with the Woad's face. She landed with her toes and one fisted hand supporting her. The girls had probably killed or injured at least thirty put together, when they started to retreat. They heard Bors give a war cry at the Woad's retreating backs. The girls grouped together and walked toward Arthur when they saw the bishop atop a horse in Roman armor.

"Aww. Doesn't he look cute in his knickers?" Caitlyn whispered, drawing snickers from Liz and Heather.

"Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood," the Bishop crooned.

"Bishop Germanius, Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked," Arthur replied. The girls didn't hear the rest of the conversation they knew all to well. They when to find where their horses were and when they came back they went to stand beside the knights. They heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to find the Bishop's eyes on them.

"Arthur, you have women fighting?" the Bishop asked, appalled.

"What? Got a problem with it?" Sharra asked, arching her left eyebrow.

"Well, Yes…Your women," he replied.

"First of all, that's just rude. Second, I'm pretty sure we saved your ass back there," said Heather.

"Heather quit quoting Blade Trinity, or you're likely to get sued for copyrights," whispered Liz.

"Copyrights don't exist yet… and besides if this was a movie set don't ya think someone would have yelled 'Get those women off the set' by now," she replied, whispering. The bishop grew silent when he saw Sharra pick up one of her sais and aim it his way. He was just about to have his guards restrain her when Sharra threw it, taking out a Woad who'd been stalking the Bishop with a knife in hand.

"How dare you throw your barbaric weapons at me," the Bishop acted offended, ignoring the Woad's body.

"For one, these aren't barbaric, Ancient Egyptians used these in very diplomatic decisions. Two, I could have just let him kill you. I mean, it wouldn't matter to me, I don't serve you," Sharra answered, shrugging her shoulders. She walked over and pulled her sai out of the Woad's head.

"You could have hit me," the bishop complained.

"Umm… Not likely, Bishop Germ. She's our best weapons master," Heather replied.

"No, just make him shit his pants," Shea said, aside to Liz. Liz nodded in agreement, giggling.

"But…Your women!" the Bishop said, going back to the original argument.

"Well, Bishop… Opinions vary," Sharra said mounting up.

"Now Sharra quotes Road House," Liz complains, to herself.

"Are you sure you can handle that beast without a bridle," Bishop asked.

"I've only been doing it for four years," Sharra answered, sarcastically.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear," Arthur commanded.

"I'll go with you…Got to get outta here before I do something drastic," Shea said, following Tristan.

"Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you," Arthur said, leading the Bishop to his carriage.

"I've no doubt, Commander. No doubt," the Bishop said.

"Oh, we'll make him doubt," Heather said maniacally. But, when everyone, other than the Bishop and Arthur, looked at her funny she said," Just joking! Jesus!"

"Thou shall not take the Lord's name in vain," Horton, the bishop's aid, said.

"Oh, go take your preaching and stuff it down the throat of someone who gives a shit," Heather said, fuming. She collected Ghost, while Liz grabbed Native, and mounted RingWraith. Sharra cantered Phantom between the Roman guards to reach Arthur. The guards marveled at her horsemanship. Tristan and Shea returned from their ride and joined ranks.

"Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight," Bors said.

The girls sat admiring Hadrian's Wall while Bors talked about his nether-regions and Galahad complained about not being given their papers.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after? Or better yet, why didn't you stop Sharra from killing that Woad? Or even force her to kill him?"

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some," Galahad replied.

"Neither do I," Sharra answered.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it," Tristan said, while Sharra zoned out again.

Flashback

_In the middle of a hardwood floor of a dojo sat the five-year-old version of our fearless leader. She sat reciting the dojo's four main rules of engagement._

"_Never fight unless you're sure you're going to win. Don't fight to attack, fight to defend. Never fight in anger, it clouds the mind of even the most disciplined student. Never kill for pleasure, only kill as a last option for defense."_

"_Good! I have taught you well my young student," came a voice. A figure in white robes came around to kneel before the girl. She sat staring into the gray eyes of the old white haired man._

End Flashback

"So, what will you girls do when you go home?" asked Lancelot.

"Probably go on another mission for our king," Sharra answered, not sure if it was a lie or not.

"Why? What's the point of being free, if you're just gonna risk your lives again," Arthur asked.

"Well, just look at it this way. If we keep going on missions it will keep our fathers from forcing us into marriage," Sharra replied.

"I wouldn't mind it so much, if your missions kept bringing you back to me," Lancelot said, winking.

"In your dreams, Loverboy! She's available in a you'll-never-catch-me sorta way," said Liz. The knights chuckled and Lancelot shrugged as if to say "at least I tried".

"Open the gate!" Arthur called.

"Welcome back, Arthur," greeted Jols as they rode into the courtyard.

"Jols," Arthur nodded.

"Lancelot," Jols greeted.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur said, guiding the Bishop.

"Oh, yes. I must rest," came the reply.

"Jols, see to our lady guests' horses," Arthur commanded.

"Umm…I think it would be best if we saw to them," Sharra spoke up.

"Nonsense, Jols is great with horses," Arthur replied, as Jols came up to grab the reins Sharra had put back on Phantom for leading purposes. When Phantom realized who was leading him, he reared and bellowed. The Bishop and Arthur both stopped and turned toward the kicking animal. Jols fought for control of Phantom's head as he pulled on the reins.

"Jols, let him go!" Sharra instructed. Jols released the reins and watched the beast prance away. Sharra went to comfort him, he calmed immediately. Jols looked at her in dis belief as she led Phantom in.

"Guess that's what I get for choosing a wild stallion as my mount," Sharra shrugged.

"Barbaric creature," Germanius mumbled, as he continued on his way.

"Where have you been?" a woman asked Bors, the girls recognizing her as Vanora.

"I've been waiting for you," she complained.

"Oh, my little flower. Such…Passion! Where's my Gilly? Gilly. You been fighting?" Bors asked the young boy in his arms.

"Yes," he answered.

"You been winning?"

"Yes."

"That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards," Bors said, leading the horde.

"This way ladies," Jols said, motioning them to follow. They were lead to a spacious room with six beds in it.

"We thought you might wish to freshen up before the meeting," Jols said.

"Thank you," the girls all said and bowed in unison.

A/N#1: Thanks for being patient and reviewing. The reason I cut some of the conversations out is because I kind of forgot what line when to who and the chapter was starting to look really long.


	6. Chapter 6: A Meeting And Singing

_A/N: I know you all are probably thinking…FINALLY! The long awaited chapter is finally up. Unfortunately, I just found out that floppy disks aren't very reliable._

**Chapter 6: A Meeting and Singing**

The girls washed and cleansed all the dirt and blood off themselves and their clothes, their clothes were hanging now. They now wore white cotton gowns with a white dragon embroidered in gold on the front. All the girls left their hair up, except Shea, her dark brown hair was falling out of her ponytail. When she pulled out the hair tie her hair fell to her shoulders. There was a knock on their door and Jols entered.

"Ladies, I must escort you to the fortress hall," he said, and then led the way. When they entered the hall, they admired the room as Arthur and his knights raised their glasses to their last day of service.

"Welcome to our meeting hall, ladies," Arthur greeted, as the girls sat near Tristan, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain, they wanted to be as far away from the bishop as possible.

"Please, we are but humble maidens, not nearly enough to be called ladies," Sharra replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"We're women not ladies, we don't possess the table manners of ladies either," Heather said aside to Liz.

"Sharra, I've been meaning to ask you... why did your horse act like that toward Jols?" Dagonet asked, curiously.

"He has an aversion to men. When he was a colt of two years some men captured him and tried to break his spirit. When he refused to obey, they thrashed him and finally, and was going to kill him. I told their leader that if I could ride Phantom, he had to give him to me. He agreed, and through so much skill and work with traumatized horses, I won a horse," Sharra answered.

"They say that the mustangs are the true spirit of our country," Liz said.

"Mustangs?" asked Gawain.

"Phantoms breed. Derived from the Spanish word 'mesteño' meaning 'untamed', for that is truly what they are. I always used to go out with my father during round-up time, just to watch them run together," Sharra said. (A/N: For those of you who got offended because I failed to mention Phantom's breed or got colors wrong. He's a fantasy horse for one and for another a Rocky Mountain/ Spanish Mustang half-breed. That's why he's black instead of that dark gray color people keep telling me Rocky Mountain Horses are!)

The girls looked up as Jols came back leading the Bishop and his aide.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius," introduced Horton.

"A round table? What sort of evil is this?" the Bishop asked.

"No, its a giant's butt plug," Shea smarted, drawing a giggle for Liz.

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols answered.

The Bishop was just about to ask Shea if she'd said something, because unfortunately he'd heard her when Jols spoke, when he caught sight of her hair.

"What happened to your hair?" the Bishop asked, giving a disgusted look.

"Do you want the short story or the long story?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I think he defiantly wants the short story," Liz answered for him.

"I chopped it off," Shea answered, ignoring Liz and Heather.

"Why? Now no man would want to come near you now," the Bishop asked.

Shea looked around at the knights. "There are seven here," Shea said with a smug look on her face. "And besides it keeps unwanted attention away from me."

"I was lead to believe there would be more of you," said Germanius, returning his attention to Arthur.

"There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop," Arthur answered.

"Oh of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire," Germanius said, raising his glass.

"Day. Not days," Galahad corrected.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and wants to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?" Germanius questioned.

"They have retained the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that," Arthur answered.

"And what of the ladies?" the Bishop asked, indicating Sharra and the girls. Arthur turned to Sharra, for he hadn't the slightest idea.

"I'm an atheist," Heather said, suddenly.

"Shut up! No you're not!" Liz said, annoyed by Heather's sudden outburst.

"What's an atheist?" Galahad asked.

"A person with no religion. A nonbeliever," Caitlyn replied.

Sharra took charge and answered seriously, looking the Bishop right in the eyes. "We believe in God, but we don't believe we have to go to church to prove it," Sharra answered.

"They are pagans. Hmm? For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room," Germanius stated.

At this point Heather began her fake snoring, the kind she reserved for when she grew bored with conversations, and was leaning her chair back.

"Excuse me!" said the Bishop, rather loudly.

"Eep!" screeched Heather and the chair fell backward, this drew snickers from the other girls and wide-eyed looks from the knights.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome," Arthur said, regaining the Bishop's attention. He sent a warning look to Heather, who acted innocent.

"Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You're our hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth. Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon," the Bishop mused.

"Saxons?" Arthur asked.

"Yes in the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun," Germanius explained.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," said Lancelot.

"And only kill everything," Gawain finished.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing," said Galahad.

"Gentlemen your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander. In private," the Bishop said.

"We have no secrets," replied Arthur.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to the Romans," Lancelot said.

"Let it go, Bors," Dag said, putting his hand on Bors' shoulder. Sharra and the girls stood and followed the knights toward the door.

"Oh...I thought we were going to discuss our position," Liz complained.

"It can wait, _chica_," Heather said, patting Liz on the back.

"Ok...Well, lets go to the tavern, or whatever you wanna call it," Heather said.

"You can't go there! It's a vile place that ladies shouldn't go," the Bishop said. The girls turned with 'did-you-say-something?' looks.

"What...? Who the hell do you think you are to tell us where we can and can't go? Last time I checked, my father's name was Jethro, not Naius. And besides do we look like ladies to you. We're simple maids, nothing more," Sharra said, tying a blue sash around her waist. The girls walked out the door without another word.

* * *

The girls had made quick friends with Vanora, she took warmly to them. 

"Sharra! Would you go serve that table for me, please?" Vanora asked, overwhelmed by all the men.

"Sure, Vanora," Sharra replied. She soon regretted it, for it was Lancelot's table.

"Best of three," Lancelot was saying when she walked up.

"Who wants another drink?" Sharra asked. Lancelot reached out and grabbed Sharra around the waist, depositing her on his lap.

"When are you going to join me in my bed?" he asked.

"The day you become a monk. But, you don't watch where you keep your hands now, they'll have to retire you when I'm through with you," Sharra said sweetly, which was just frosting over the bitter taste of the cake.

"Why is that my passionate, virginal flower?" Lancelot asked.

"Because, what's a good knight without his hands?" she replied. And with a flash of metal, embedded her dagger into the wooden table right between Lancelot's first and middle fingers. With a flippant wave of her hand, she pulled the dagger out and walked away. A drunk, seeing Lancelot's actions, grew bold and reached to grab Sharra. But, before Lancelot moved to intercept him, Sharra put the man into an arm bar and, grabbing him by the hair, put his head through the table. All the knight looked at her shocked as the man's bloody face resurfaced and she threw him away from herself.

"Let it be known, I don't care if you drunk or sober, any man who gets out of line with me or my friends, I'll knock you on your ass," she announced and stormed over to where Liz stood watching Galahad throw knives at a dart board. Suddenly, Tristan's knife landed on top of Galahad's.

"Tristan..."said Galahad.

"How do you do that?" asked Gawain.

"I aim for the middle," Tristan replied simply. Liz gave Sharra a 'watch-this' look and threw her knife. The beautifully carved dragon hilt vibrated as the blade was embedded into the hilt of Tristan's knife. Galahad blinked when he saw the knife and turned to Liz.

"How did you do that?" he asked, glancing at the knife then back to Liz.

"Easy! I just pretended that it was the Bishop's face," she replied with an impish smile. When she pulled her knife off the board and tucked it into her boot, they heard Bors' booming voice.

"Shut up! The women will sing," he yelled. Before they knew what was happening the knights shoved Vanora and the girls into the middle of the floor.

"I don't wanna sing," Heather whined in a whisper.

"Umm...Vanora you go ahead and sing your song. Then we'll sing ours," Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah we don't know the words to each other's songs anyway," said Liz.

"Alright," she said.

"Sing about home."

"Don't drop the baby."

Vanora began to sing.

_"Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that pulled us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, singing our song_

_Here our singing, Here our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home_

_We will go home."_

No one noticed Arthur walk up from behind because they were waiting for the girls to sing their song. The girls stepped forward and began to sing.

_"There's a ship out, on the ocean _

_At the mercy of the sea _

_It's been tossed about, lost and broken _

_Wandering aimlessly _

_And God somehow you know that ship is me _

_'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor _

_Shining faithfully _

_Pouring its light out, across the water _

_For this sinking soul to see _

_That someone out there still believes in me _

_On a prayer, in a song _

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on _

_Raining down, against the wind _

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end _

_When you come back to me again _

_There's a moment we all come to _

_In our own time and our own space _

_Where all that we've done, we can undo _

_If our heart's in the right place _

_On a prayer, in a song _

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on _

_Raining down, against the wind _

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end _

_When you come back to me again _

_And again I see my yesterday's in front of me _

_Unfolding like a mystery _

_You're changing all that is and used to be _

_On a prayer, in a song _

_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on _

_Raining down, against the wind _

_I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end _

_When you come back to me again _

_When you come back to me again."_

The combination of the two songs had the back of the knights' eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Arthur!" said Jols, being the first to notice him.

"Arthur!" said Gawain, happy to see him.

"Your not completely Roman yet, right?" asked Galahad.

"RUS!" Bors yelled.

"Knights...Brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial," Arthur said. Sharra knew what was coming next and moved closer to the group.

"Drink," Bors stated, pretending to tip a cup back.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They're trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety," Arthur said, grimly.

"Let the Romans take care of their own."

"Above the wall is Woad territory."

"Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done," Galahad said.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do our!" Bors half-yelled.

"Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor," Arthur replied.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors spat out.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home," Tristan said.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad snarled. Sharra, who'd been standing behind him, swung him around and glared at him.

"You know, I've heard legends about Arthur and his Knights and none of them ever mentioned Galahad as being a child. However, if you need a pint of blood...Here," Sharra said, handing Galahad a dagger. "Let my blood be but the first to fall." Heather marched over.

"What are you, some kind of masocist?" she hollered, but was ignored. Galahad stared in disbelief at the dagger in his hand and looked toward the knights for help.

"Enough. Enough!" handing Sharra's dagger back to her.

"I have something to live for!" Bors yelled.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare," said Dag and walked off. "Bors? You coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors hollered. "Vanora'll kill me."

"And you Gawain?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well," Gawain answered. Galahad poured out the pitcher of ale he was holding and threw it to the ground, smashing it.

"Arthur, we're going with you," Sharra said.

"I can't ask for your blood as well," Arthur replied, shocked that she'd even suggest it.

"You didn't ask, I didn't offer, I told you. Besides...you'll need all the people you can get," Sharra replied. "Caitlyn! See that all the horses' shoes are on proper so we don't have another mishap," she commanded.

"Who's all going?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just our horses and Ghost, leave Native here," Sharra replied.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n," Caitlyn replied with a mock one finger salute. She headed to the stables but made sure Lancelot was emerging before she went in. Caitlyn checked and fixed any loose nails and headed off to crash with her comrades.

_Disclaimer: Had to put this at the end of the chapter so I didn't ruin it. The song the girls sing is **When You Come Back To Me Again by Garth Brooks **a song from the movie **Frequency**. The only thing I own related to this song is the CD **Scarecrow**, which the song is on, if I owned anything more I wouldn't be sitting here gracing you with my imagination. I also own the girls, their animals, a rubber alligator, and an over stuffed Teddy Bear. **King Arthur** I sadly own nothing of, but hope to own the movie soon._


	7. Chapter 7: We Meet The Smurfs Again

Chapter 7: We Meet the Smurfs Again 

In the morning, the girls woke up when the rooster crowed. Soon after dressing Sharra sent Heather ahead to the stables because she always took the longest to saddle her horse. Five minutes later, the others made their way to the stables. On their way Galahad, Gawain, and Dag joined them. Liz and Caitlyn were talking animatedly, ahead of the group, when they opened the doors. The sight that met their gaze was enough to send someone rolling with laughter. Soon everyone, Arthur, the knights, Sharra, and the girls, was staring up at Heather, who was currently hanging from the rafters by a rope tied around her ankle.

"I'm not gonna ask," Sharra stated.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A PIÑATA TO YOU?" Heather asked.  
"La cucaracha, la cucaracha  
Ya no puede caminar  
Porque le falta  
Porque no tiene  
Una pata para andar," Liz sang.

"Dude! That's the cockroach song, it has NOTHING to do with the piñata!" Heather said.

"Well, it's Mexican," Caitlyn explained.

"Get me down!" Heather whined.

"This is exactly why I always send you ahead," Sharra said, with a half-smile on her face.

Horses saddled and prancing beneath them, the girls sat in their leather pants and tunics. It was black leather and on the chest of each tunic there was a red silhouette of a dragon's head. Each girl had their sword strapped into the saddle sheath and had one dagger sticking out of each boot. Sharra was the only one different. She had her hair put up with chopsticks, unbeknownst to everyone they were sharpened at one end, making them perfect throwing devices. She also had holsters crossed on her hips, these held her golden seventeen and a half inch sais, used for close range combat.

They started off at a command from Arthur. He led the way out of the courtyard at a canter. They approached the great gate as two Shires pulled it open, Ghost whinnied as they went by. Phantom fought Sharra for his head as they galloped along the path. They then entered the woody lair of the Woads.

After getting so far into the forest, they had slowed to a fast trot along the rarely used path, Tristan rode up beside Arthur.

"Woads. They're tracking us," he said.

"Where?" asked Arthur.

"Everywhere," He answered.

"God! What's with those freaky Smurfs? They must be gay! I mean they'd have to be if they're this desperate to catch you," Caitlyn said. Arthur lead the group through the trees at a gallop but the moment they got so far down one path the Woads would shoot in front of them, spiked roped attached to the arrow, blocking their path. Someone would yell 'This way!' and they'd go down another path. After so long the Woads had them trapped in a small clearing, Arthur now faced the man with the 'moon' symbol on his forehead. Heather looked as if she was going to dismount and do some damage, Sharra put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Come on, let me at him. I wanna gouge the stupid bastard's eyes out!" Heather snarled.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yelled.

"Inish. Devil ghosts," yelled Dag as they started to disappear. The man with the moon on his head had an arrow knocked and his bow drawn back, pointed at Arthur. Sharra nudged Phantom forward and came up beside Tristan.

"You'd better go, your master's calling," she said with a hint of malice.

"Why would they not attack?" asked Galahad.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur replied.

"The old bastard better not want us dead after kidnapping us and telling us we have a mission," Shea said, talking for the first time since they left Hadrian's Wall.

"Are we going to have the same problem with you that they do with Tristan? God help me, I'm surrounded by social retards," Heather said, dramatically.

"Well, except Lancelot, he has no social problems," Liz said.

"That's because he's a man-whore, or gigolo, or what ever you wanna label him," Heather argued, rather loudly.

"Heather!" Sharra called sharply.

"What?" Heather cried. She looked toward everyone else, who were staring back at her. Crickets chirped…chirped…chirped.

"Man, I hate these awkward silences," Liz said, breaking the silence. Arthur nudged his horse forward and they started down the path.

"One day, Bors here, got so drunk that he pissed all over the outhouse walls. It smelled as if a dog went in there and pissed," Gawain said, pointing at Bors and laughing.

"Must be drunk already," Shea whispered to Heather, who giggled.

"How's that possible we're nowhere near an inn."

"I think he carries a flask."

"You think that's funny, try being with Heather when she's drunk!" Caitlyn said.

"Oh no," Heather said.

"Why? What happened?" Lancelot asked, greatly interested. Caitlyn began to tell the story.

_Flash Back_

"_What's your name?" Liz asked Heather._

"_I don't fucking know! Dammit, quit asking me!" Heather slurred._

"_What's your name?" Caitlyn asked. Heather grabbed up a butter knife and forgot what she was going to do with it. She suddenly jumped on the table and stood, almost regally had it not been for her swaying._

"_Heather!" Liz said half-shocked half-laughing._

"_I am Glorfindel, King of the High Elves! Fear my great elfish, mithril blade, Spork! I will slice through your orcish ranks like teeth through mashed potatoes, Dork Lard Zordon! Flee!" yelled Heather, drawing everyone in the bar's attention._

"_Did she just say she was a king?" Shea asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yeah, and wasn't Glorfindel a messenger for Lord Cirdan?" Liz asked. Heather turned to the people on the other side of the room._

"_Never fear peasant Men! I will vanquish the evil eye that dare cast its horrid gaze on my peanut!" she stated._

"_What peanut?" Shea asked, sending Liz and Caitlyn, who'd been trying to hold their laughter, rolling out of their chairs._

"_Yeah, and since when did the Lord of the Rings become a mix between Power Rangers, animal fat, and peanuts," Sharra asked._

"_Since Heather got a hold of it," Liz replied._

"_Behold! My golden Peanut of Justice," she said, holding up a whole peanut. _

"_It eats all evil doers for lunch and picks their skin from his teeth afterward. If bitten by this great creature it will inject you with P-O-J, Poisons of Justice," Heather announced._

"_Poj? Hey! Have you seen my poj?" Liz asked Shea, making all of the girls roll with laughter._

_End Flashback_

"Interesting," was the only thing Lancelot could think to say without laughing. The every one of the knights groaned as it began raining. Heather held back sudden laughter as she looked at Gawain, who was currently huddled under his cloak.

"He looks like the wicked Queen from Snow White!" Heather told Liz, in an excited whisper.

"Yeah, he just needs a crooked nose and a face full of warts," Liz whispered back, then her and Heather giggled silently.

"I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining it's snowing. If it's not snowing it's foggy," Gawain was complaining.

"And that's the summer!" said Lancelot.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away. Doesn't help the smell," Bors said. The girls just stayed silent watching each other.

"Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot said.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid the decision…by getting killed. Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names," Bors said, chuckling.

"Women! The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan said.

_I'm gonna neuter him! _came Heather's violent thoughts as she screeched "Feminist!" and launched herself off the log she'd been sitting on. Before she could get a foot though, Sharra stood up and grabbed her. Heather winched as she was forcefully shoved back into her seat.

"You must remember, youngest sister, that all men in this time period are feminist, who think all women should be at home raising babies and sewing," Sharra said, smirking.

"And only God knows how much we suck at sewing," Shea commented.

"And how much we scare the hell outta little kids and babies," Caitlyn added.

"Elizabeth, watch our little sister and calm her down," Sharra said.

Liz winched at the use of her given name. _You use that name again and I'm gonna snap, _she mind spoke to Sharra. Heather came to sit next to her.

_Why do you think she'd talking like that? _Heather asked.

_Probably just the dialect rubbing off on her, _Liz answered.

"Well, we only gave Gilly a name. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest numbers," Bors said as the girls settled down again, Heather glaring daggers at Tristan.

"That's interesting," said Lancelot," And I thought you couldn't count." The knights laughed.

"You know I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I…I don't want to leave my children," Bors said.

"You'd miss 'em too much," Dag replied.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially number three. He's a good fighter," Bors stated.

"That's because he's mine," Lancelot said.

"Lancelot, you need to realize, you're not attractive enough for every woman in the world to want to jump down your pants," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, look what happened with Sharra," Shea said smirking.

"She has good aim," Lancelot said.

"What are you talking about? I missed," Sharra grumbled. Lancelot looked like a sheet as his complexion paled. Shea and Sharra chuckled together while Heather, Caitlyn, and Liz laughed openly.

"Bors, I think you should marry Vanora and give the children names," Liz stated, taking a serious tone.

"Yeah, it can't be that hard," Caitlyn added.

"You try naming eleven children," Bors said.

"Hey! How about we name your kids," Liz asked.

"One problem, we'd probably have to give the kids name tags until he and Vanora got use to calling them by name," Caitlyn said.

"I guess…" Bors said, slowly.

"Yay!" Heather said, her arms raised in victory.

"I'm going for a piss," Bors stated. The girls got disgusted looks on their face.

"Are you implying you need help?" Sharra questioned. All the knights paused at what they were doing and Bors turned back.

"No!" Bors said, shocked.

"Well then, why are you telling us what you're going to do?" Sharra asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, a simple 'Going into the woods, need privacy' would've worked! Honestly, there are virgin ears hear! Or even a 'Be back in five'!" Heather exclaimed. Sharra had started sharpening her knives, as a bewildered Bors disappeared through the trees.

"If I'm not back in five minutes…Just wait longer," Heather said in her best Ace Ventura voice and ran in the opposite direction Bors had.

Sharra smirked and shook her head. She got the felling she was being watched and looked up, her bangs falling over her left eye but she could still see, as her emerald eyes connected with dark ones. He, Tristan, looked at her with an emotion she couldn't interpret, his eyes glowed like fire as he watched her. Sharra's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure him out. Suddenly Lancelot's voice carried over to her, breaking her trance.

"Sharra I'll take you up on the offer you gave Bors," he said, smirking.

"One, that wasn't an offer. Two, the day I help you like that would be the day you won't have to worry about wearing pants anymore," Sharra commented, as she put her knives away and then leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, with the silent knight still watching her.

Deleted scene: Note; we had to cut this out because the movie.. I mean.. chapter was getting too long.

"Heather, why don't you sit down," asked Liz calmly, as if talking to a child.

"I DON'T WANNA SIT DOWN I HAVE TO SAVE MIDDLE EARTH FROM ZORDON," she yelled.

"Heather, Zordon is from Power Rangers," said Caitlyn.

"THEN WHY IS HE STANDING OVER THERE, in his perfect cylinder-head-thingy thinking he's all high and mightier than us? HUH?" Heather said.

"Heather please come down," Liz begged.

"NO!"

"I'll handle this," Shea said grabbing her hand that had the peanut in it. Shea grabbed the peanut and, before Heather could protest, cracked it open and ate it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Heather yelled.

"Yummy."

"No, I hope the POJ gets to you, I hope that you regret what you did," Heather hissed in a Gollum voice as Liz and Caitlyn dragged her to the car.

**_A/N: Now I know I said that I hated pairing people that are more than three or four years apart, but what the hell. Why not? I mean the knights are cool, hot, and whatever other word you can think of to describe them positively. LET THE SUETHORING BEGIN!Note to Jen: Tell Genesis, Squirrels throw nuts!_**

_**A/N: If there are some places where it's cut off I'm sorry but the computer I'm on won't let me edit it online.**_

_**Special thanks to the people who review: Readerfreak10, Aquamum, SharonH, and any others I've forgotten to mention. Any questions? I'd be happy to answer.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Fat Walking Pig

**Chapter 8: The Fat Walking Pig**

Phantom was uneasy and Sharra knew by the way he was acting. He was itching to be let loose. Sharra was up beside Arthur and Phantom started to prance around, flagging his tail. Sharra clamped her heels into his flanks and he reared slightly when he came back down he shook out his mane and snorted.

_What's wrong?_ Sharra asked, but Phantom's thoughts came back in a jumble and she couldn't understand. She felt Tristan's gaze fall on her for the third time in less than an hour. At much protest from Phantom, Sharra dropped back beside him.  
_Don't worry you'll be back in front before too long_, Sharra soothed.

"Tell me Sir Knight, why is it you feel you must burn holes into my back with your ever-gazing eyes?" Sharra questioned.  
"Admiring your beautiful mount," came the simple gruff reply. Gyliath trotted up next to her.  
_He lies. I was watching from afar, he looks at you every time you move_, Gyliath stated as he hopped upon Phantom's back behind Sharra.  
_I'm well aware_, Sharra answered.  
"My friend tells me different," Sharra said. Tristan shot her a glance and turned away.  
"Your friend has poor eyesight," Tristan stated.

"Oh, I assure you he doesn't," Sharra replied. She urged Phantom forward at a canter and when the passed Ghost, who was being led by Dag, Gyliath hopped from Phantom to Ghost. She felt Tristan's eyes resume their position on her backside as she resumed _her_ position beside Arthur. This time she'd blame it on their positions but when they came back she'd demand an answer from him.  
_My friend, I think I have a stalker_, Sharra said to Gyliath.  
_Want me to deal with him?_ Gyliath asked excitedly, his eye gleaming and his muscles twitching. Sharra smiled.

_No… I think I'll put him out of his misery in a little while._ Sharra's hand began to twinge and she rubbed her fingers and brought them up to be inspected. Her nails seemed to have grown considerably longer over night.  
_You are growing, more males will be attracted to you_, Gyliath said.  
_You're telling me human males can sense this too! I thought you meant wolf males!  
__No, not all human males, just those you want or males like him.  
__What do you mean, like him?  
__He's so involved with nature, that he is as close to an animal as you are now. But, he'll never reach the level you will be.  
__W__hat do you mean?  
__I cannot explain it,_ he said, confused.  
_Why not?_

_I don't know how_, he said, she could see his head cock as he thought about it. Sharra sighed, quite bored with the scenery and the bouncing gait of Phantom as they continued down the path. She sighed again and began to sing and the other girls slowly joined in.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle The Circle of Life  
It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

"What made you wanna sing a song we sung last year for choir?" Shea asked.  
"It's called _The Circle of Life_ and it's from the movie The Lion King," Liz informed her.  
"Sorry, I'm not into the names, I just was forced to sing them everyday."  
"Because you wanted to sing," argued Heather.  
"Alright! Alright! I was just singing 'cause I was bored," Sharra answered.  
"I like it, 'Live and let Live'," Caitlyn said.  
"I say 'Eat or be eaten'!" Heather exclaimed.  
"Well Heather, you'd better hurry and eat Lancelot, 'cause he looks like he wants to eat you," Liz said, snickering. Heather turned to Lancelot, who was staring at her.  
"You got a staring problem?!" she asked. Lancelot was taken aback because he just noticed she was looking at him.

"No milady," he answered, mockingly.  
"Then pay attention where your going rather than where I am," she snapped. Lancelot turned his attention forward.  
"Hey Lancey-pants, if you think she'll fall for you, then you're the apple that fell too far from the tree," Liz said, half whispering.

Suddenly, Lancelot was hit in the back with a rock. He yelped as a gasp was heard from behind. The knights turned around and saw Heather with a hand over her mouth and she kept repeating "I'm sorry!"  
"See what'd I tell ya? It's only funny 'til someone gets hurt," Caitlyn scolded.  
"Then it's freakin' hilarious!" Shea said, nearly falling off Nightmare with laughter.  
"Notice. Important news bulletin. I have kidnapped myself and unless you cease your psychotic behavior, you'll never see me again," Caitlyn said.  
"Goodbye! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" Heather waved energetically.

"Can we continue?" Arthur asked.  
"Aye, Aye, Cap'n," Heather said and did a mock one-finger salute.  
"Just go they'll fall back in when they've calmed down," Sharra said and started off in a canter, Arthur  
close behind.  
"We're almost there," Arthur said.  
"Sharra!" Heather called and galloped up beside her.  
"What?"  
"One more request before we begin the more dangerous part of the mission."  
"What?"

"If we don't make it through all this I'm begging you, if we weren't on horses I'd be on my knees begging you…"At this Lancelot interrupted with a snarl.  
"What's your problem!?" Heather asked.  
"I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees!"  
"Well, One, I'm not a man. And Two, They're my knees I can do what I want with 'em," She answered, and to prove it she dismounted and knelt before Sharra. The whole bit confused Sharra and Lancelot scowled.  
"Please Sharra, I beg, don't bury me. Please, please, PLEASE!" she cried out. Sharra's eyes widened as she watched the whole display. She dismounted and stood heather up.  
"What's gotten into you?" Sharra asked

"I heard this song once, at first it made me afraid of cemeteries in general. Now, I'm scared of being buried."  
"And what song s that?"

"The worms crawl in,  
The worms crawl out,  
The worms play peaknuckle on your snout.  
They eat your eyes,  
They eat your nose,  
They eat the jelly between your toes," Heather chanted in a child's singing voice.

"Disturbing," was the only thing Sharra could think to say.  
"If you bury me in a tomb that's fine, just as long as there are no bugs, worms, rats, etc. If you don't do as I request then I'll come back and haunt you and your descendents until I get put in my proper place," Heather vowed.  
"I promise Heather."  
"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna be eaten by bugs or worms."  
"Well, we could always embalm you," Liz suggested.  
"Or burn her," Shea said.  
"I don't give a shit what you do, just don't bury me!"  
"She sounds like Lancelot." Liz whispered to Shea.

They cantered toward a large stone keep, but as they neared the Gate shut.  
"Now that's just rude!" Sharra said. She noticed Tristan gave her a funny look, before riding off to do what he did best, scout. She noticed that Marius was coming out to greet them and that she'd missed it staring after Tristan.  
"OH... MY…GOD! That pig is walking on his hind legs! This is the part where we run away screaming hysterically," Heather said, rather loudly while Galahad held on to the saddle to try and stay on his horse, though Marius didn't give any inclination of knowing it was directed toward him.

"It's a wonder you have come. Good Jesus! Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," Marius was crooning and he moved to pet Phantom. Phantom snapped at his hand and Marius, taking it the wrong way, moved closer. Phantom bellowed and reared slightly.  
"You fool! Are you blind? Can you not see the horse hates you?" Sharra hissed. She took Phantom away from the group a little way and soothed him. Shea walked over leading Nightmare as the heard Marius say, "Alecto is my son," And Heather reply, "No! Really? We thought he was your uncle," in a sarcastic awed voice.

"What are we going to do?" Shea asked.  
"About what?"  
"Guin. Dag. The whole thing."  
"Come on, I know what to do about Guin. But Dag, we'll discuss tonight."  
They marched over to the guards who were blocking the door while Arthur was giving, what Shea called, his "Free-From-First-Breath" or "TripleF B" speech. It was hard for them to doubt him ever being a king.

Tristan had just come back to give his report to Arthur, when they both noticed Shea attacking a guard and Sharra putting another in a sleeper hold. The one Sharra had fell unconscious to her feet and the other unfortunately suffered a broken neck due to the force Shea used to hit him. Shea clamped a hand over her mouth and said, "Ops!" Sharra smiled ad shook her head.  
"Girls! What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said, walking over.

_I'll help you here_, Gyliath said.  
He sat down in front of the door. He laid his ears back and his feet shifted agitatedly, he let out a whine.  
"What's with him?" Arthur asked.  
"He senses something," Sharra answered. Gyliath cocked his head at the door then he whined again. He let out a whining-bark and jumped up, placing his front feet on the brick, then sat down again.  
"What is this?" Arthur asked.  
"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden," said the remaining guard.  
"What are you doing stop this!" came Marius' voice.

"Arthur, we have no time. Do you not hear the drums?" Tristan asked.  
"Dagonet," Arthur said, ignoring the others. Dagonet stepped forward and swung his axe into the bricks.  
"Key?" Arthur asked.  
"It's locked…From the inside," the guard answered. Arthur went to nod his head for Dag to knock the door in, but before he could move a centimeter a body flew feet first into the door. Heather had launched herself at the door using RingWraith and splintered it.  
"Ha! Beat that!" Heather exclaimed as she removed herself from the wreckage. Liz came up from behind the knights.

"Well, I would, but… You just turned the only door that needed to be broken into toothpicks," she reasoned.  
"Oh," Heather looked down at it, "Sorry!"  
Arthur and the knights began to order people into the dungeon. The girls followed, except Liz, and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard a priest chanting.  
"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple!"  
"Out of the way. The work of your god? Is this how He answers your prayers?" Lancelot asked with a glance at Sharra and a full-blown glare at Arthur.  
"See if there's any still alive!"  
"Not God. Only a vile dog who thinks he's God. I would love nothing more than the chance to walk on his grave," Sharra said vehemently.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place!" Lancelot impaled him.  
"There was a man of God!"  
"Not my god!"  
"Bruce was right," Heather said.  
"Bruce?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Yes, 'God is a mean kid sitting on an ant hill with a magnifying glass, He could fix my life in 5 seconds if he wanted to, but he'd rather burn off my feelers and watch me squirm'," Heather answered.They heard Dag say, "This one's dead."

"By the smell their all dead," Gawain said.  
"Yeah and I think I'm gonna hurl!" Caitlyn said.  
"Heather! Take her up with you," Sharra said.  
"And you. You even move, you'll join him," Gawain said menacingly to the priest but he had a little concern in his eyes at Caitlyn's sudden illness.  
"Arthur! You must not fear me," was the last thing Sharra and Shea heard as they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top they saw Tristan and Bors keeping guard but also keeping an eye out for their sick friend who was currently vomiting by the wall. When Gawain came up he walked directly to Caitlyn.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah, my stomach is just a little weak. Smells that bad always make me sick. I don't know how Sharra can take it," she answered.  
"Well, we're looking at a woman who can walk up to a dead skunk and is not phased," Liz said.  
The girls started to walk closer to Arthur when him and Marius began to argue. But when Marius hit his wife, before the others could react, Sharra sprang forward. She knocked Marius down with one punch, but unfortunately, before she could do anything else Tristan and Lancelot grabbed her.

"Let me go! I'm gonna decapitate him with a blunt axe," Sharra hissed. Gyliath had to be watched closely too for he was barking madly, plus snarling and snapping.  
"Calm down," came Tristan's soothing, but quiet voice. Sharra looked at him sharply and Tristan could swear her eyes were different. Lancelot and Gawain stood guard by Phantom for Sharra, they weren't afraid of what Marius would do to her but rather what she'd do to him is the met unsupervised again. When they mounted Arthur started barking orders and his eyes fell on Sharra.  
"Tristan, go scout ahead and… take her with you." At this Sharra and Tristan looked at one another.  
"You don't command me," Sharra said, her eyes taking a deadly glint.  
"I do when life hangs in the balance. I can't have you trying to kill him every second," Arthur said.  
"Mr. I'm-so-high-and-mighty deserves it," she snarled. She left with Tristan but with much complaint about "Roman dogs". The knights smiled at this.  
"Finally! Someone who hate Romans as much as us," Gawain chuckled.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long but my mom's computer has been getting screwed up on and off since I've become ungrounded from it. It has also become harder to create funny story lines with it getting toward the more serious part of the movie. I sincerely regret not getting this chapter to you sooner as it was finished a while ago but I had to type it on my old computer which was very slow and liked to freeze up all the time considering it's a Windows 95 and I'd get so flustered with it that I'd just turn it off, but luckily I have a new computer now. If you still feel the need to tie me to a post and impale me with forks after this heartfelt apology please do so to ease whatever itch you have. But if you don't please review and I promise I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Oh and please... more suggestions... They are always helpful even if I don't use them. And thanks to those of you who are still hanging in there and writing reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9:Bathtime And The Peeping Lance

**Chapter 9: Bath Time And The Peeping Lance**

**"" Normal speech**

_**Telepathic speech **_**But of course you probably already figured that out.**

Ghost was packed down with belongings and family heirlooms that the villagers couldn't quite bring themselves to give up and two girls and a boy, who looked like they wouldn't make the trip without aid. With all the weight though, he still pranced around like a young pony. Children ran around him as if playing a game, laughing and not quite comprehending the danger of the situation. Sharra smiled at them. She and Tristan had split up to cover more ground faster and she'd come back already. Her only thought was that Tristan had ran into Saxons. She decided to ask Bors about it, as he was the closest knight.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, lass. He often stays out and only comes in to report to Arthur. He likes to be alone with his hawk," Bors answered.

"Yeah, he's married to the creature," said Gawain as he came up from behind.

"Well! Speak of the devil, there he is now," Bors said as Tristan came riding up beside them. Sharra dropped back by Dag.

"Will you lead Ghost?" Sharra asked.

"Very well," he answered but as she tried to pass the leader on to him, Ghost whinnied and fight against it.

_What's wrong?_ came Shea's voice.

_The horses are uneasy around Dag. Do you think they can sense what's going to happen?_ Sharra asked.

_It's possible. People say they can sense paranormal suff like that,_ she answered.

_Hmmm..._ Sharra thought as she said aloud, "Maybe Jols should watch him."

_If the horse are sensing it, he's as good as dead,_ Shea said.

_Not while I'm still standing here!_ Shara snarled as she cantered to catch up to Tristan.

Tristan had just finished giving his report to Arthur When he heard hoofbeats coming up behind him.

"Going out again?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yes," came his gruff reply.

"Mind if I ride with you? I'm bored here," Sharra asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Do you always say just one word, or could you actually hold an intelligent conversation?" Sharra questioned.

"Sharra... He only says what he needs to. Anything else and he's a socail nobody," came a voice behind her while tristan glared at her.

"Wow Bors! I didn't know That you had that big of a vocabulary," she retorted in mock suprise. This time it was Bors' turn to glare while the rest of the knights laughed, exept Tristan, whose eyes lit up a little.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"THANK YOU DAG!" the girls cried in unison as he brought the last of their bath water into the wagon.

"You're Welcome, ladies," said Dag as he ducked out of the wagon. Everyone noticed Fulcinia spare Dag a quick, shy glance.

"Hey Lady Fulcinia... Do you like Dag?" Heather questioned.

"I'm a married woman!" she gasped.

"My momma always told me, 'You canlooke but you can't touch'. And you'd have to be blind not to notice that fine specimen of a man," Liz said. Fulcinia shook her head and prepared the girls' bath. When they reached Heather, who volunteered to go last, she put up such a fight that one would think she hadn't taken one before. Fulcinia had given some of the girls some of the dresses she'd packed. Heather was almost finished with her bath when the others remembered that Lancelot peeked at Guin during the movie. They peered out the curtains looking for him. Liz was the first to spot him.

"Peeping Lance Alert," Liz said.

"WHERE?" asked Heather.

"Right by that tree."

Heather, being the drama queen that she was, threw a drying cloth around herself then proceeded to throw bars of soap and bottled of bath fragrance out of the curtains at him, all the while screaming things like "Proverted Peeping-Tom" or "Leacherous Asshole".

"Poor Lancelot... all that wasted soap," said Caitlyn.

"POOR LANCELOT? He's destroyed my honor!" Heather screeched.

"Heather a man cannot destroy your honor by simply looking at you. He'd have to sleep with you, and in this time period that doesn't really matter. But he did get a nice view of your pretty peach-colored bum before he left," said Liz. SLAP!

"Ouch! That had to hurt," said Caitlyn.

"Maybe you should say something to her," Shea suggested.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not playing the go between," Caitlyn said.

"Everyone huddle! We need to take a vote. A) Find Merlin or B) Fool around with the guys," Sharra said.

"Find Merlin," most said.

"Fool around," said Liz

"Majority rules," said Shea.

When they finished dreesing, each had a unique look. Liz looked like she was an Earth Fairy, with her brown hair and dress of several different shades of green. Heather looked like the spitfire that she was in red, which really brought out her auburn hair. Caitlyn looked like she was toying with the dark side with her platinum blonde hair and the dark blue dress she wore. Of course Guin chose the light blue dress. Shea looked almost Gothic in black, if her she'd had black hair instead of dark brown. And Sharra looked as if she was the Retainer of Innocence in the white gown she chose, of course Heather, being the smart mouth that she is, joked she was trying to look like Gandalf the White.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Guin had her talk with Lancelot, during which Heather got jealous, though she denies it, and it ended with a shouting match between the two, Guin lead the way to where her father was.

"You must save the knights who fall of the future of this land will be a catastrophy," was all the old coot could greet them with.

"Merlin, they are meant to die if they don't..." Caitlyn started.

"Someone else will die in their place," Merlin finished and turned to go.

"So much for the moral teachings of their deaths," said Shea.

"OY! MERLIN!" Heather hollered.

"Yes?" he inquired. Heather handed him an empty knapsack and snapped her fingers at it.

"Come on, old man. You may fool everyone else with the 'I'm-just-a-warrior" act but we know you have magical powers. Cough 'em up!" Heather said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb... I want you to make it so if we put something into this it will come back out the way we picture it in our minds," Heather sai.

"Why should I do that?" Merlin asked.

"You drag us from our own time and start commanding us like your our general and don't expect to give us something in return? Besides if we don't get something, it's gonna be awful hard to remember just exactly what you impolitely asked," Heather replied. Merlin glared and walked off with the knapsack.

"I can't believe you just blackmailed Merlin," Caitlyn hissed.

"Shhh!" Heather hissed back. Merlin came back and handed Heather the knapsack. She reached down for a small stone, about the size of a pea, and placed it in the sack. She closed her eyes thinking hard and then reached back into the bag. She pulled out a ruby the same size and shape of the small stone.

"Ok, it works," she confirmed.

"Talk about pouring salt in a wound," Shea muttered.

_(A/N: For those of you who don't know in alchemy there is a law, the Law of Equal Exchange and that's why Heather had it made so that you have to put something in the bag, so they gave up something and didn't ruin the balance of the world.)_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tristan rode his horse closer to the camp to see if anything might have slipped past his keen eyes, which wasn't likely. His horses came to an sudden halt and flicked it's ears before giving a terrorized small whinny, and backing up in quick agitated steps.

"Woah," Tristan said quietly and dismounted, giving his horse a soothing pat on the neck. The terrified horse reared with a wild eyed look, ears layed back, as there was a huge crash in the underbrush. Tristan silently ordered the horse to stay where he was, which seemed impossible. The horse pranced a bit and his muscles quivered, clearly ready to spring away at the slightest sound, but he was ditermined to obey as Tristan silently crept closer to a small clearing where the sound came from.

As he silently emerged from the brush and into the clearing, he started hearing grotesque sucking and ripping noises coming from a hunched figure. Tristan tried to move backward, so not to disturb the creature, but he stepped on a stick and the snap resounded through him and the clearing like cannon fire. The creatures head snapped up and it seemed to scent the air around it, it rose slowly and Tristan noticed it's human-like shape. When the creature whipped around, so fast it seemed but a blur, Tristan was entranced by lancing green eyes. The thing snarled and lunged, slamming him back into a tree, with such force his vision was tinted black around the edges. The last thing he remembered before the blackness crept through his entire vision, were those eyes.

**A/N: I know my chapters are getting shorter... SORRY! I also know that the jokes, pranks, and funny interactions with the knights will lessen as we wade through the murkier waters of the more serious parts of the story. Also... I wanna hear what your thoughts are. What do you think the creature was? First person to guess gets cyber cookies and a pat on the back, but unfortunatly the person won't know they won until it's revealed in later chapters. You'll get hints along the way, so keep guessing! First clue: Green Eyes.**


End file.
